Asmogendheden
thumb|300px|right|Wereldkaart van de verschillende participanten in WOII. Oranjebruin zijn de Asmogendheden, donkergroen de Geallieerden die voor Pearl Harbor bij het conflict betrokken waren en lichtgroen na Pearl Harbor.Voor meer informatie klik op het plaatje en lees de samenvatting. De Asmogendheden, ook wel de As genoemd, vormden voor en tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog een alliantie, waarvan de kern bestond uit Duitsland, Italië en Japan. De term werd voor het eerst gebruikt door de Italiaanse dictator Benito Mussolini in november 1936 toen hij sprak over een as Rome-Berlijn nadat Italië en Duitsland een vriendschappelijk verdrag hadden getekend (samen met het door Duitsland geannexeerde Oostenrijk vormden zij een as door Europa). Later zouden Duitsland en Italië hun relatie nog meer versterken door het Staalpact van mei 1939. Door de invasie van Polen werd de wereld in 2 verdeeld, de Geallieerden enerzijds en de Asmogendheden anderzijds. Beide vochten op verschillende fronten, die zich uitstrekten van West-Europa tot Zuid-Oost Azië. Ook werd er veel gevochten om de heerschappij op zee en in de lucht. De voorwaarden van het pact veranderden op 18 maart 1940 tijdens een ontmoeting van Hitler en Mussolini in de Alpen. Daar besloten ze om een alliantie te vormen tegen Frankrijk en het Verenigd Koninkrijk. Oorsprong Het interbellum vertoonde veel creaties van nieuwe staten. Ook waren veel gebieden herverdeeld. Dit leidde ertoe dat veel naties een herziening, in de praktijk veelal een opschorting, van het Verdrag van Versailles wilden. Tijdens en na de Depressie van de jaren 30 werden een aantal regeringen vervangen door fascistische dictaturen en andere rechtse regeringen. Zij wilden uit de economische depressie geraken en tegelijkertijd oude rekeningen verrekenen. Dit had tot gevolg dat Nazi-Duitsland zijn agressieve politiek uiteindelijk richtte op het buitenland. Daarnaast was er een groep landen die weliswaar in de Eerste Wereldoorlog niet tot de verliezers had behoord, maar evenals Duitsland van mening was dat de gevestigde internationale orde hen niet hun plaats onder de zon gunde. Dit waren Italië en Japan. Veel van deze landen ontwikkelden bovendien politieke systemen gelijkend op die van Duitsland. Aanvankelijk hadden Duitsland, Italië en Japan nog weinig met elkaar op. Het fascistische Italië zag Duitsland als een concurrent en belette het in 1934 Oostenrijk te annexeren. Duitsland werkte begin jaren '30 bovendien voornamelijk samen met China en niet met Japan. Vanaf 1935 begon de Duitse diplomatie zich actief op Italië en Japan te richten terwijl de banden met de geallieerden, de Sovjet-Unie en China werden verwaarloosd. De landen groeiden naar elkaar. Bovendien zorgden incidenten als de tweede Japans-Chinese oorlog, de tweede Italiaans-Abessijnse oorlog, de herbezetting van het Rijnland en de Anschluss ervoor dat deze landen internationaal geïsoleerd raakten en wel steun bij elkaar moesten zoeken. In 1936 werd het Anti-Cominternpact getekend door Nazi-Duitsland en het Japanse Keizerrijk. Dit pact was bedoeld om het communisme tegen te gaan. Later werd het pact uitgebreid met het Koninkrijk Italië. In 1939 werd het Staalpact tussen Hitler en Mussolini getekend dat inhield dat Duitsland en Italië voortaan bondgenoten zouden zijn. De As werd uitgebreid met Japan als gevolg van het Driemogendhedenpact van 27 september 1940. Daarna werd de as nog groter door het toetreden van Hongarije (20 november 1940), Roemenië (23 november 1940) en Slowakije (24 november 1940). Joegoslavië sloot zich ook aan op 25 maart 1941, maar zou zich twee dagen later terugtrekken als gevolg van een geslaagde volksopstand; Duitsland viel daarop het land binnen in april 1941. Bulgarije trad op 1 maart 1941 toe. Op 10 april 1941, nog tijdens de Duitse inval in Joegoslavië, riep Ante Pavelic de Onafhankelijke Staat Kroatië uit en voegde dat land bij de as. thumb|150px|[[Adolf Hitler (Nazi-Duitsland) en keizer Hirohito (Japan) als een bloeddorstig, tweehoofdig monster op een Amerikaanse propaganda poster.]] In veel van deze Asmogendheden werden de joden fanatiek vervolgd, met als belangrijke uitzonderingen Bulgarije, Italië en Japan. Met uitzondering van Japan, Bulgarije en Kroatië namen deze landen ook allemaal deel aan de veldtocht tegen de Sovjet-Unie, waarbij Roemenië zelfs vrijwel zijn hele leger inzette. De Asmogendheden bestonden uit de volgende landen. *24px|border Nazi-Duitsland *24px|border Koninkrijk Italië *border|24px Japanse Keizerrijk *24px|border ‎Koninkrijk Bulgarije *24px|border‎ Koninkrijk Hongarije *24px|border‎‎ Koninkrijk Roemenië *24px|border Eerste Slowaakse Republiek *24px|border Onafhankelijke Staat Kroatië *24px|border Koninkrijk Joegoslavië (Na 2 dagen d.m.v. machtsovername naar geallieerde zijde). Hoewel Vichy-Frankrijk, Finland, Siam en Mantsjoekwo mee vochten aan de zijde van de as, maakten zij er officieel geen deel van uit. Spanje was neutraal maar overwoog wel serieus toetreding tot de As en stuurde "vrijwilligers" naar het Oostfront. Onderlinge verhoudingen Feitelijk was het enige dat de landen bond de gemeenschappelijke afkeer jegens Groot-Brittannië, Rusland en de Verenigde Staten. Japan volgde een eigen agenda, en heeft nooit zijn oorlogsinspanningen met de Duitsers gecombineerd. De Italianen kregen langzamerhand een afkeer van hun Duitse bondgenoten, en kwamen uiteindelijk in opstand tegen Mussolini. Roemenië, Slowakije, Hongarije en Bulgarije waren landen die slechts gebonden werden door Duits-Italiaanse dwang, en daarnaast nog een fikse appel met elkaar te schillen hadden. Illustratief hiervoor is het feit dat Roemenië in 1944 overliep naar de geallieerden, en hierbij behalve Duitsland (hiertoe was het verplicht) ook Hongarije de oorlog verklaarde. Kroatië werd lid omdat het slechts bij Duitse en Italiaanse gratie bestond. Participanten De Grote mogendheden Er waren drie grote mogendheden die bij de As zaten. Dit waren Nazi-Duitsland, Koninkrijk Italië en het Japanse Keizerrijk. Nazi-Duitsland rechts|thumb|[[Nazi-Duitsland]] In de Eerste Wereldoorlog werden de Duitsers verslagen door de Geallieerden. Deze waren van mening dat Duitsland hard moest worden aangepakt zodat het niet nog een keer de wereld in een oorlog kon storten. Veel Duits grondgebied ging verloren aan Polen, (Opper-Silezië, etc.) of werd een vrije staat. Dit gebeurde met Danzig, dat een door de Volkerenbond bestuurde Vrije Stad werd. Ook verloor het al zijn koloniën. De Geallieerden bereikten hier niet mee wat ze wilden, integendeel, ze zorgden ervoor dat veel Duitsers wrok kregen tegen de maatregelen van het Verdrag van Versailles. Na de twintiger jaren waarin Duitsland uit een economisch dal klom, kwam de Depressie die genadeloos was in Duitsland. Hierdoor kon Hitler aan de macht komen. Hij was anti-Versailles en negeerde de bepalingen die Duitsland waren opgelegd. Hij begon het leger op te bouwen en in 1938 sloot Oostenrijk zich aan bij Duitsland. In 1939 werd met het Koninkrijk Italië het Staalpact getekend. Hierin werd vastgelegd dat Italië en Nazi-Duitsland voor de komende 10 jaar bondgenoten zouden zijn. Ze zouden elkaar steunen in het oorlogvoeren en hun buitenlandse politiek zou in overeenstemming met elkaar zijn. In 1940 werd een Asmogendheden pact getekend. Deze werd eerst getekend door Japan, Duitsland en Italië en later volgden de kleinere Asmogendheden zich bij dit pact. Hierin werd vastgelegd dat de verschillende ondertekenden elkaars bondgenoten zouden zijn. Ondanks het feit dat Japan en Duitsland bondgenoten waren, was dit niet in het voordeel van Duitsland. Ze konden elkaar niet effectief steunen en Japan hielp niet in de oorlog tegen de Sovjet-Unie. Ze sloten zelfs een niet-aanvalsverdrag. Hitler maakte ook een fout toen hij de VS de oorlog verklaarde, nadat Japan dit had gedaan. Hiermee verzekerde hij zichzelf van een langzame vernietiging. Het Duitse rijk ging met een goed getraind leger de oorlog in. Het had een schijnbaar bijna onoverwinnelijke strategie: de Blitzkrieg. Het veroverde Polen binnen een maand en breidde het rijk ook in het westen uit. Voor de invasie van de Sovjet-Unie was ook het grootste deel van de Balkan onder controle van Hitler. Mussolini was een oorlog tegen Griekenland begonnen om via Albanië Griekenland te veroveren. Hierdoor zou Mussolini zijn Nieuw Romeinse Rijk vergroten. De campagne van 1940 tegen Griekenland mislukte, de oorlog duurde voort en na enkele Italiaanse successen en overwinningen werden de Italianen teruggedreven. De Grieken veroverden zelfs een stuk van Albanië. De leider van Griekenland, Ioannis Metaxas was een inspiratie voor de Grieken. Hitler schoot Mussolini te hulp in de Balkan vanwege het feit dat Joegoslavië zich tegen de Asmogendheden ging keren als gevolg van een coup d'état. De Grieken, die tot 1940 zoveel mogelijk hun land de oorlog wilden vermijden werden nu het kind van de rekening. Ze vochten dapper met een goed verdedigingsplan maar waren niet opgewassen van een aanval vanuit Bulgarije, Joegoslavië en Albanië tegelijk. Ioannis Metaxas maakte dit al niet meer mee, hij was op 29 januari 1941, gestorven; een maand voor de Slag om Griekenland. Ook Kreta werd in mei en juni veroverd. Hierdoor was heel de Balkan in handen van de Asmogendheden, op enkele afgelegen gebieden in Joegoslavië na. Hier vochten Maarschalk Tito en zij partizanen verder tegen de Nazi's en handlangers. Duitsland was de leidende natie in de Asmogendheden. Het vocht op verschillende fronten en toen Italië wegviel als bondgenoot, nam Duitsland het noordelijk deel van Italië over. Ze verdedigden zich hard maar werden in 1945 verslagen. Koninkrijk Italië rechts|thumb|[[Koninkrijk Italië (1861-1946)|Koninkrijk Italië]] rechts|thumb|200px|Benito Mussolini en Adolf Hitler In 1915 deed Italië mee met de Eerste Wereldoorlog aan de zijde van de Geallieerden. Na lang overleg werd Italië een heleboel land beloofd als de oorlog gewonnen zou zijn. Toen al werd het land geteisterd door verschillende fracties die elkaar bestreden, onder andere de communisten tegen de fascisten. De oorlog maakte dat de onderlinge strijd tijdelijk werd stopgezet maar die verhevigde nadat de oorlog gewonnen was. Italië kreeg het meeste niet wat haar beloofd was en dit zorgde voor een heel instabiele situatie in de regering. Mussolini besloot om de macht over te nemen en de Koning, Vittorio Emanuele III, was bang om zijn troon te verliezen en stemde toe met de machtsovername. Al snel werden de gevolgen zichtbaar: de democratie werd uitgebannen omdat alle partijen behalve de fascistische van Mussolini werden verboden. Mussolini wou een nieuw italiaans imperium creëren rond de Middellandse Zee, en had daar natuurlijk een bondgenoot voor nodig. Frankrijk en Groot-Brittannië voelden niks voor Italiaanse machtsuitbreiding en Italië zocht dan ook naar andere bondgenoten. Mussolini moest natuurlijk ook eerst zijn eigen land in de hand houden en daarom werden veel bedrijven en personen onder staatstoezicht geplaatst. Veel mensen die protesteerden tegen de nieuwe regering werden hard aangepakt door de zwarthemden en of door de politie. Mussolini verhinderde al in 1934 een overname van Oostenrijk door Nazi-Duitsland, maar liet het in 1938 toe. Kort daarna werden Mussolini en Hitler bondgenoten. In 1938 lijfde Italië Albanië in als deel van het 'Impero Fascista'. Toch bleef er een sfeer van wantrouwen bestaan, zeker nadat Mussolini zonder Hitler te waarschuwen Griekenland was binnengevallen. In Juni 1940 besloot Mussolini om een deel van Frankrijk te veroveren. Hitler was al in mei Frankrijk en de Lage Landen binnengevallen en begin juni was een groot deel van Frankrijk al veroverd. Mussolini wilde ook een graantje meepikken door in het zuiden land te veroveren dat vroeger tot het Huis Savoye behoorde. Dit was afgestaan aan Frankrijk in ruil voor help in de Italiaanse eenwording. De expeditie verliep rampzalig. De eerste van de twee colonnes werd al in een pas in de Alpen tot stilstand gebracht door slecht weer en de andere kwam in hevige gevechten met het Franse leger. Hoewel het begin matig verliep, kreeg Mussolini toch de stad Nice en een strook land in handen, nadat ze Frankrijk hadden aangevallen. Italië steunde de oorlog zoveel als het kon. Het was in een oorlog verwikkeld met Groot-Brittannië in Noord-Afrika en kreeg hulp van het Duitse Afrikakorps. Ook stuurde het een leger naar de Sovjet-Unie om te vechten tegen Stalin. In 1943 werd Italië binnengevallen door de geallieerden. Op 4 Juni werd Rome veroverd. Mussolini werd gevangen gezet en daarna bevrijd door Duitse commando's en later stichtte hij een fascistische staat in het Noorden van Italië. Het zuiden bleef onder dezelfde naam bestaan en vocht toen verder aan geallieerde zijde. Hoewel Mussolini in 1938 naar Duits voorbeeld ook rassenwetten had ingevoerd was van een Jodenvervolging zoals in Duitsland geen sprake. De maatregelen werden halfhartig of niet uitgevoerd, en ook in de door Italië bezette gebieden werden de joden meestal door de Italiaanse autoriteiten met rust gelaten of zelfs geholpen. De speculaties over de motieven liepen uiteen van sympathie met joodse medeburgers tot angst om na een geallieerde overwinning als oorlogsmisdadiger opgepakt te worden. Hoe het ook zij, de italiaanse hulp was tot de capitulatie in 1943 van grote betekenis voor de joodse gemeenschap in Italië zelf, Joegoslavië en Griekenland. Japans Keizerrijk right|thumb|[[Japanse Keizerrijk]] Japan was de laatste van de grote drie in de Asmogendheden. Japan had goede relaties met Nazi-Duitsland voor de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Dit leidde zelfs tot het tekenen van een Anti-Cominternpact. Dit pact was bedoeld om alle leden van de Comintern, de communistische internationale, tegen te gaan en uit te schakelen. Zij vormden, volgens de ondertekenaars, een bedreiging voor de wereldsamenleving. Japan was al sinds 1931 duidelijk bezig met een expansionistische politiek. Het land had zich naar Westers voorbeeld omgeschoold en was nu de machtigste mogendheid in Azië. Al in 1931 werd officieel Mantsjoerije afgepakt en omgevormd tot een satellietstaat van Japan: Mantsjoekwo. Japan was grondstofarm en overbevolkt en zocht dus expansie voor zijn groeiende industrie en bevolking. Binnen het leger bestonden twee stromingen die expansie bepleitten. De vloot bepleitte expansie naar het zuiden, naar India, Indonesië en Australië. De landmacht bepleitte expansie naar het westen, naar China en wellicht ook Siberië. Door de Duitse expansie in Europa kwam de zwakte van de traditionele kolonisatoren Groot-Brittannië, Frankrijk en Nederland pijnlijk aan het licht en Japan zag zijn kans schoon. Een aanval op de koloniale bezittingen zou een goede kans op succes opleveren, terwijl het Japanse leger een nederlaag had geleden in 1938 tegen de Sovjet-Unie en de landoorlog in China ook minder voorspoedig liep dan gehoopt. De behoefte aan grondstoffen werd nijpender toen in 1941 een geallieerd olie-embargo werd afgekondigd tegen Japan, waarop men besloot de Amerikaanse vloot te vernietigen om vervolgens alle aziatische koloniën over te nemen. Op 7 december 1941 stortte Japan zich aan de zijde van de As in de strijd. Aanvankelijk wist Japan de geallieerden zware schade toe te brengen en veroverden leger en vloot de Filipijnen, Indonesië, Maleisië, Singapore, Hong Kong, verschillende Pacifische eilanden, Birma en delen van India en Nieuw Guinea. Thailand, Mandsjoekwo en Frans Indo-China werden de facto tot satellietstaten van Japan. Japan kon echter niet het enorme veroverde gebied effectief besturen, en halverwege 1942 en begin 1943 zetten de geallieerden de tegenaanval in. In 1943, 1944 en begin 1945 verliep de oorlog nadelig voor Japan. Japan werd uiteindelijk tot de overgave gedwongen door twee atoomaanvallen op respectievelijk Hiroshima en Nagasaki, gecombineerd met een Sovjet-Russische aanval op Mantsjoerije (Operatie Augustusstorm). Japan werd gereduceerd tot de huidige grootte, mocht zijn monarchie behouden, en zou uiteindelijk opnieuw een leidende industriemacht worden. Evenals Italië vervolgde Japan de joden niet. De Japanse autoriteiten verwierpen niet alleen het antisemitisme, maar zouden volgens sommigen zelfs graag immigratie van joden willen bevorderen wegens hun veronderstelde economische macht. Bij het keren van de kansen overwogen japanse policti en militairen bovendien dat medewerking aan de genocide van de nazi's er wellicht toe zou leiden dat ze zelf als oorlogsmisdadiger zouden worden behandeld door de geallieerden. Hoe het ook zij, Japan en door Japan bezette gebieden hadden een zeer open toelatingsbeleid voor gevluchte joden. Met name in bezet Shanghai bevonden zich zeer veel gevluchte joden. Duitse verzoeken om de joden alsnog te vervolgen of uit te leveren heeft Japan altijd geweigerd. In tegenstelling tot de lankmoedige behandeling van de joden hadden de Japanners echter wel degelijk een eigen rassentheorie die de superioriteit van hun eigen ras en volk voorschreef. De Japanners voerden wel degelijk een vervolgingspolitiek jegens blanken in de bezette koloniën, etnische Chinezen en communisten. Ironisch was dat op grond van zowel de duitse als de japanse rassenleer het in de verwachting lag dat beide landen elkaar als "minderwaardig" zagen. De Japanners verklaarden zich tegen het "blanke kolonialisme" terwijl Duitsland graag zijn koloniën (terug)wilde. En in de nog dogmatischer nazi-rassenleer behoorden de Japanners tot het "gele ras" en waren als zodanig minderwaardig aan de blanken. Op de "nazi-rassenladder" namen ze ongeveer de plaats in tussen Slavische volken en zwarten, waarmee ze dus voor uiteindelijke uitroeiing kwalificeerden. De nazi's beweerden echter dat de Japanners op grond van de technische ontwikkeling toch Ariërs waren, en benoemden hen tot "ere-Ariërs". Dit merkwaardige begrip werd eveneens gebruikt voor de bescherming van bepaalde kroatische joden die familie waren van Ante Pavelić. Toch schijnt Hitler in besloten kring te hebben gezegd dat er ooit "een confrontatie met het gele ras zou komen", daarmee de Japanners bedoelend. De kleine mogendheden Er waren verschillende mogendheden die met de Asmogendheden meevochten en er een deel van uitmaakten. Ze waren in meerdere of mindere mate afhankelijk van Nazi-Duitsland of met het Japans Keizerrijk. Koninkrijk Hongarije rechts|thumb|[[Koninkrijk Hongarije (1920-1944) ]] De Eerste Wereldoorlog en het verdrag daarna was slecht gelopen voor Oostenrijk-Hongarije. Na eeuwen viel deze natie uit elkaar en splitste in een aantal kleinere staten waaronder het Koninkrijk Hongarije. Nadat er al veel land was verloren, was er nog steeds politieke onrust. In 1918 werd Hongarije uitgeroepen tot een onafhankelijke republiek, maar een jaar later, in 1919, werd het weer een communistische staat, onder leiding van Bela Kun. Nadat deze politieke vorm omver werd geworpen door Hongaarse contra-revolutionairen, werd het weer een koninkrijk, maar nu onder het autoritaire bewind van admiraal Miklós Horthy. Hierna probeerde de koning stabiliteit in het land te brengen. De Hongaren die nog steeds verbitterd waren vanwege Versailles, waar zij veel grondgebied verloren dat voor de Eerste Wereldoorlog nog onder hun gezag stond, voelden wel wat voor deze man. Hij werd, hoewel hij een autoritair beleid voerde, toch populair omdat hij vond dat hij iets moest doen aan het verlies van deze gebieden. De depressie in de jaren 30 zorgden ervoor dat de gematigde regering verdreven werd, en dat de Regent van Hongarije een extreem rechtse regering moest aanstellen om de publieke onrust te verkleinen. Deze Regent, Miklós Horthy, was een plaatsvervanger van de Koning van Hongarije. Eerste scheidsrechterlijke uitspraak van Wenen In Wenen werd een afspraak gemaakt voor de verdeling van voormalig Tsjecho-Slowakije. In het Verdrag van München was al het Sudetenland toegewezen aan Nazi-Duitsland. Hongarije kreeg door de alliantie met Nazi-Duitsland veel grondgebied toegewezen. Hitler had in 1939 heel Tsjecho-Slowakije overgenomen en er een protectoraat van gemaakt. Een stuk van het gebied werd toegewezen aan de Eerste Slowaakse Republiek, die uit dit gebied ontstond. In 1938 werd ook besloten dat de zuidelijkste gebieden aan Hongarije werden afgestaan, evenals het meest oostelijk deel van Tsjecho-Slowakije, Roethenië. Hierdoor werd het grondgebied van Hongarije flink uitgebreid. In 1939 viel Duitsland Polen binnen. Opnieuw werd dit land verdeeld onder een aantal landen, maar Hongarije kreeg geen stuk. In 1940 werd onder druk van de Sovjet-Unie en Duitsland, Roemenië verdeeld. Hongarije kreeg een deel van Transsylvanië terug, dat het na de Eerste Wereldoorlog moest afstaan aan Roemenië. In 1941 verklaarde Hongarije samen met andere Asmogendheden de Sovjet-Unie de oorlog. Hongarije was een toegewijd leverancier van troepen en materiaal. Het leger werd vooral ingezet in de zuidelijkste gebieden van het immense Russische land. Ondanks het keerpunt bij Stalingrad bleef het land doorvechten. Het werd vooral ingezet om de lange verbindingswegen tussen steden en gebieden te beschermen. In 1944 waren de Asmogendheden zover teruggedrongen dat het grootste deel van de Sovjet-Unie weer in handen van Stalin was. Nu kon hij zich richten op de verovering van deze landen om hier een communistische beschermingssfeer in te richten. Het Koninkrijk vocht tegen de Sovjets maar ze werden uiteindelijk teruggedreven. Toen werd besloten dat Hongarije over zou stappen naar de Geallieerden, zodat ze niet in handen vielen van de Sovjet-Unie. Hierop reageerde Duitsland door het land te bezetten en er een marionettenstaat van te maken. Koninkrijk Bulgarije recht|thumb|[[Koninkrijk Bulgarije]] In en na de Eerste Wereldoorlog was het politiek onrustig in Bulgarije. In 1908, op 22 september om precies te zijn, werd Bulgarije een onafhankelijk koninkrijk. In dat politiek systeem heeft Bulgarije ook meegedaan aan de Eerste Wereldoorlog, aan de kant van de Centralen. Bulgarije wilde de in de Balkanoorlogen verloren gebieden heroveren maar verloor slechts nog meer land. In 1918 trachtte men de republiek uit te roepen. De opstand werd neergeslagen en het koningshuis hersteld onder Tsaar Boris de Derde. In de jaren daarna werd Bulgarije steeds socialistischer. Het begon in 1919, toen de Bulgaarse Agrarische Nationale Unie (BANU) de verkiezingen won en veel agrarisch land in de handen kwam van boeren. De communisten, die nodig waren voor een regering, wilden echter niet met de BANU samenwerken. De politieke onrust verslechterde toen de sociaaldemocraten de handen ineen sloten en een coup pleegden, waardoor de bewindsman van de BANU om het leven kwam. Na de coup kwam er een coalitieregering tot stand onder de fascistoïde Aleksandur Tsankov, die meerdere andere partijen, onder andere de communisten zwaar onderdrukte. In 1926 trad de fascistisch georiënteerde Tsankov af, waar zijn opvolgers tot de liberale partij of de democratische partij behoorden. Op 19 mei 1934 pleegden leden van de Militaire Liga (die reeds betrokken waren bij de coup van 1923) en leden van de groep Zveno ('Schakel') onder leiding van kolonel Damyan Velchev een militaire staatsgreep. Zij verboden andere partijen en maakten een einde aan de Macedonische nationalisten van de IMRO. Hoewel zij in deze paar jaren onder andere grondwetten veranderden en de macht van de koning erg inkortte, kon Boris de Derde deze groep toch buitenspel zetten door generaal Petur Ivanov Zlatev tot premier te benoemen in 1935. Bulgarije kwam naderbij met Duitsland in de jaren '30. Toen in 1940 het Verdrag van Craiova getekend werd, zorgden de Duitsers ervoor dat Roemenië [[Dobroedzja| Zuid-Dobrudja]] teruggaf aan Bulgarije, nadat ze het in 1913 veroverd hadden. Bulgarije nam deel aan de invasie van Joegoslavië en Griekenland. Tijdens deze invasie annexeerden ze Vardar Banovina, wat nu Macedonië is, en destijds tot Joegoslavië behoorde. Ze veroverden daarnaast ook nog eens [[Macedonië (Griekenland)| Grieks Macedonië]] en andere delen van Griekenland. Bulgaarse troepen sloegen ook verschillende verzetsgroepen in de Balkan neer. Toen Duitsland de Sovjet-Unie binnen wilde vallen in Juni 1941, hadden zij graag gezien dat zij ondersteund werd door Bulgaarse troepen. Ondanks deze druk, heeft Bulgarije nooit meegedaan aan deze invasie en is er nooit een oorlogsverklaring gekomen tussen Bulgarije en de Sovjet-Unie. Toch waren er een aantal zeeslagen tussen de Bulgaarse Marine en de Sovjet-vloot in de Zwarte Zee. Duitsland dwong de Bulgaren om de oorlog te verklaren aan de Verenigde Staten en het Verenigd Koninkrijk. Hoewel dit een symbolische oorlog was, werden Sofia en een aantal andere Bulgaarse steden hevig gebombardeerd door de USAAF en de RAF in 1943 en 1944. Ook trachtten de Duitsers en Bulgaarse antisemieten antisemitische maatregelen te treffen en de joden te deporteren. Dit mislukte uiteindelijk door tegenwerking van de bevolking en de koning, zodat na de oorlog zelfs meer joden in Bulgarije woonden dan ervoor. Aanvankelijk waren de Bulgaren niet onwelwillend de Duitsers tegemoet te komen. De antisemitische politiek begon met razzia's in de bezette gebieden, waarbij een paar duizend personen naar de concentratiekampen werden gestuurd. In 'oud-Bulgarije' probeerden de antisemieten en Duitsers de joden Jodensterren te laten dragen, zoals in de rest van Europa. Dit mislukte doordat de gehele bevolking deze trots ging dragen. Een poging om enkele honderden Bulgaarse joden naar de vernietigingskampen te deporteren strandde bij de Bulgaarse havenstad Samovit: de Bulgaarse bevolking sloeg massaal aan het demonstreren en de transportschepen bleven aangemeerd. Ten slotte, vanaf 1943, blokkeerde de koning persoonlijk pogingen om de joden te deporteren, mede omdat hij inzag dat de As de oorlog zou gaan verliezen. Bulgarije was hierdoor samen met Denemarken een voorbeeld van het feit dat de holocaust bij tegenwerking van de bevolking aanmerkelijk vertraagd of niet uitgevoerd werd. Toen de Sovjet-Unie op gang begon te komen en richting de Bulgaarse grens ging kwam er een andere koers in de plannen van Bulgarije. Op 2 september '44 werd de regering omver geworpen en kwam er een nieuwe regering die vrede wilde met de geallieerde zijde. 3 dagen later, op de 5de, verklaarde de Sovjet-Unie de oorlog aan Bulgarije. Het Rode Leger had geen tegenstand en kon makkelijk op de 9de een nieuwe regering neerzetten. De Bulgaren vochten voor de rest van de oorlog aan geallieerde zijde. Bulgarije kon Zuid-Dobrudja behouden, maar moest de gebieden die ze veroverd hadden in de Joegoslavisch-Griekse Invasie wel opgeven. Roemenië recht|thumb|[[Roemenië ]] Roemenië heeft het Tripartite Pact getekend op 23 November 1940, toen het land geleid werd door Koning Michael en het leger geleid werd door Ion Antonescu. Roemenië heeft ook meegevochten in de Eerste Wereldoorlog. Destijds was dat aan geallieerde zijde, en ze begonnen in 1916. Toen hun grootste bondgenoot, het Russische Rijk, uiteenviel in 1917, trokken ze zich terug. Toen Roemenië gedwongen werd door Duitsland om het Verdrag van Boekarest te tekenen, werd Roemenië min of meer gecontroleerd door Duitsland. Toen Duitsland tegenslagen kreeg in het westen, hielden ze zich niet meer bezig met het Verdrag van Boekarest. Roemenië kreeg na de oorlog grote stukken land erbij, namelijk Transsylvanië, vroeger maakte dit deel uit van Oostenrijk-Hongarije. Roemenië zag zich nu echter omringd door wraakzuchtige buren en wist dat het zou boeten voor de annexaties mochten deze buren hun kans schoon zien. In de jaren '30 maakte het fascisme in Roemenië een opmerkelijke groei door. De koning onderdrukte echter de fascistische IJzeren Garde en stelde een eigen koninklijke dictatuur in. Tweede Scheidsrechterlijke Uitspraak van Wenen Duitsland en de Sovjet-Unie maakten van de verovering van Frankrijk gebruik, net zoals bij het Ribbentrop-Molotov Pact afgesproken was; ze brachten de dingen die gewijzigd waren door het Verdrag van Versailles ongedaan. Door dit te doen, moesten de grenzen van Roemenië teruggedrongen worden. Op 8 juni 1940 veroverde de Sovjet-Unie Bessarabië, wat toebehoorde aan Roemenië, Noord-Bukovina en het Hertsagebied. Duitsland dwong Roemenië daarnaast ook nog eens Noord-Transylvanië weg te geven aan Hongarije op 8 augustus 1940, in Wenen. Roemenië gaf noodgedwongen ook de Zuidelijke Dobruja weg. Koning Carol II stelde de generaal Ion Antonescu aan als premier op 6 september 1940. Door dit te doen, probeerde hij Hitler goed te stemmen en daarmee misschien Duitse bescherming te krijgen. 2 dagen later dwong Antonescu Carol II afstand te doen van de troon. Daarop zette hij de jonge zoon van de koning, Michael, op de troon, en hij maakte zichzelf Conducător (Leider). Daarmee had hij dictatoriale macht. Internationaal gezien was Roemenië nu zodanig afhankelijk van Duitsland dat de Roemeense nationalisten en de IJzeren Garde noodgedwongen gedwee moesten toezien hoe Groot-Roemenië ten onder ging. Tweede Wereldoorlog Toen Duitse troepen Roemenië binnenvielen in 1941, gebruikten ze Roemenië als basis voor de invasies van Joegoslavië en de Sovjet-Unie. Daarnaast was Roemenië voor Duitsland een goede bron van olie en graan. Roemenië kreeg de toezegging dat het zich in ruil voor medewerking schadeloos mocht stellen voor de Bulgaarse en Hongaarse annexaties met grondgebied van overwonnen buren. Roemenië hielp Duitsland met de invasie van de Sovjet-Unie op 22 juni 1941. Zoals gezegd was Roemenië de basis, maar daarnaast was Roemenië ook goed voor de levering van 800,000 troepen. Dit aantal maakte Roemenië de grootste leverancier van de kleine Asmogendheden in de invasie van de Sovjet-Unie, waardoor Roemenië uiteindelijk nog een belangrijker bondgenoot voor Hitler werd dan Italië, tot ongenoegen van Mussolini. De Roemeense en Duitse troepen konden makkelijk Moldova veroveren. Moldova werd daarop weer Roemeens grondgebied. Roemenië vocht samen met Duitsland voor het schiereiland Krim. Daarnaast leverde Roemenië zijn 3e en 4e leger voor de Slag om Stalingrad. Toen het Rode Leger sterker werd en zij in staat waren de Asmogendheden terug te drijven, kwam de Roemeense grens al gauw in gevaar. Daarop gaf Roemenië zich over op 23 augustus 1944. Slowaakse Republiek recht|thumb|[[Eerste Slowaakse Republiek ]] De Slowaakse Republiek (1939-1945) heeft het Tripartite Pact getekend op 24 November 1940, toen het land geleid werd door de president Jozef Tiso. De republiek was gevormd nadat Nazi-Duitsland het verdrag van München had ondertekend. Tsjecho-Slowakije werd in 1939 'overgenomen' door Hitler en vormde er een protectoraat. Ook werd er de republiek Slowakije gesticht, met als leider Jozef Tiso. Dit Slowakije, werd al snel kleiner in landoppervlakte doordat het verplicht werd om land af te staan aan Duitsland en Hongarije. Dit leidde tot een gespannen situatie met Hongarije, dat ook een bondgenoot van Duitsland was. Jozef Tiso en zijn regering waren erg afhankelijk van Nazi-Duitsland. Het richtte een eigen staatsstructuur op die veel van een republiek weg had, maar dan onder Duitse controle stond en extreem-rechtse neigingen vertoonde. Al snel werd een leger op de been gebracht die wel 60.000 man sterk was. Dit leger stond onder leiding van Ferdinand Čatloš. Het vocht mee in de campagne tegen Polen. Door deze deelname veroverde het een klein stukje land dat geannexeerd werd. Dit stukje land was al sinds het eind van de Eerste Wereldoorlog een conflict tussen het toenmalige Tsjecho-Slowakije en Polen. Het leger werd ook gebruikt in de campagne tegen de Sovjet-Unie, Operatie Barbarossa. Het leger assisteerde het Duitse Leger, en had een Duitse generaal boven zich. Het land vocht tot en met 1945. Doordat de oorlog ongunstig verliep voor de Asmogendheden werd de Slowaakse bevolking onrustig, ze keerden zich uiteindelijk tegen de regering en de buitenlandse invloed van Nazi-Duitsland. Dit kwam tot uiting in de Nationale Slowaakse Opstand. De Duitsers sloegen deze opstand hardhandig neer en bezetten het land in datzelfde jaar. Na een paar maanden werd het land veroverd door de Sovjet-Unie, die na geslaagde offensieven in Hongarije en Pruisen nu ook Slowakije en later Berlijn in handen kreeg. Slowakije werd na de vrede herenigd met het Tsjechische deel en weer omgevormd tot de staat Tsjecho-Slowakije. Koninkrijk Joegoslavië thumb|[[Koninkrijk Joegoslavië]] Joegoslavië was een nieuwe staat, gecreëerd met het Verdrag van Versailles, door Servië, Montenegro en voormalige gebieden van Oostenrijk-Hongarije bij elkaar te voegen. De Staat van Slovenen, Kroaten en Serviërs was een korte staat die deze voormalige gebieden omvatte. Aan het hoofd van deze nieuwe staat stond de Koning. Het land was eerst een constitutionele monarchie, waarbij de koning niet veel macht had. Dit veranderde na de dood van de eerste koning: Alexander I. In 1931 had hij al de constitutie gewijzigd waardoor de koning de baas zou worden. Niet lang daarna werd hij vermoord. Na zijn dood kwam de jonge Peter II aan de macht. Doordat hij nog erg jong was, hij was 8 toen hij koning werd, werd een regent benoemd. Deze regent, Prins Paul, was een neef van Alexander I. Inmiddels werd Joegoslavië geplaagd door de economische crisis, Kroatisch separatisme en een steeds sterkere Duitse economische bemoeienis. Verzoeken aan Groot-Brittannië en Frankrijk hielpen weinig of niets en de Duitse economische omhelzing werd steeds inniger, tot Duitsland verantwoordelijk was voor de helft van zowel de import als de export. Toen Duitsland bovendien zijn bondgenoot Italië wilde helpen in 1941 had het Joegoslavië nodig en dwong het op 25 maart 1941 toe te treden tot de As. Hoogstwaarschijnlijk wilde prins Paul niets met de As te maken hebben, maar omringd door vijandige buren en economisch volledig door Duitsland geknecht had hij geen keus. De bevolking kwam echter massaal in opstand en zette Paul af ten gunste van koning Peter II. De nieuwe regering verwierp deelname aan de As maar haalde hierdoor Hitlers woede op de hals. Bovendien kon deze regering slechts de steun van de Kroatische Boerenpartij verkrijgen indien alsnog tot de As werd toegetreden. De regering zwichtte en zo werd de eigenlijke reden van de coup al direct terzijde geschoven. Bovendien was het nu al te laat voor spijt. Op 7 april 1941 werd Joegoslavië samen met Griekenland aangevallen, onder de voet gelopen en onder Duitse supervisie bezet door zijn buren. Onafhankelijke Staat Kroatië thumb|[[Onafhankelijke Staat Kroatië]] In Joegoslavië bestond Kroatisch separatisme, waarvan de meest radicale stroming vertegenwoordigd werd door de zogenaamde Ustace. Deze beweging werd door het fascistische Italië gesteund en was waarschijnlijk samen met de VMRO verantwoordelijk voor de geslaagde aanslag op koning Alexander II van Joegoslavië. Later trok Italië op Duits aandringen deze steun in omdat Duitsland gekozen had voor de strategie Joegoslavië economisch afhankelijk te maken en bovendien inmiddels een bondgenoot geworden was. De Ustace waren nooit populair; de Kroatische Boerenpartij genoot veel meer steun. Toen prins Paul als regent werd afgezet veranderde dit. De nieuwe regering trok zich terug uit de As waarna Duitsland besloot samen met Bulgarije, Roemenië, Hongarije en Italië Joegoslavië te bezetten en te verdelen. De Ustace werden gesteund om Joegoslavië te verzwakken en op 10 april 1941, na drie dagen oorlog, riep de Ustaceleider Ante Pavelic de Onafhankelijke Staat Kroatië uit en voegde deze bij de As. De Onafhankelijke Staat Kroatië omvatte Kroatië, Bosnië en Herzegovina, met uitzondering van enige kuststeden die onder Italiaans gezag vielen. Het was officieel een koninkrijk onder Tomislav II, maar deze "koning" heeft nooit zijn "land" betreden. De Ustace groeiden door een toestroom van carrièrejagers, opportunisten en pragmatici die dachten dat deze nieuwe staat duurzaam was. De beweging begon aan een grootschalige vervolgingscampagne tegen Serviërs, tegenstanders, zigeuners, joden, homoseksuelen en communisten. Een merkwaardigheid in de rassenwetgeving was dat sommige joden kwalificeerden voor de kwalificatie als "ere-Ariër". Reden hiervoor was dat het regime deze ruimte opzettelijk had gecreëerd omdat enkele leden van Pavelic's familie joods waren. In 1945 werd Joegoslavië, inclusief de Onafhankelijke Staat Kroatië, door de communistische partizanen veroverd. De communisten vervolgden (ex-)Ustace, en kleine groepjes bleven een kleinschalige guerrillaoorlog voeren. Pavelic zelf wist te ontsnappen. Bondgenoten Tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog vochten verschillende landen samen met de As-mogendheden maar waren officieel geen lid ervan. Vichy-Frankrijk thumb|[[Vichy Frankrijk]] Na de Franse nederlaag in 1940 vormden de Fransen een nieuwe regering in het zuidelijke stadje Vichy. Deze regering, geleid door maarschalk Petain, gaf zich over aan Duitsland en Italië. Noord-Frankrijk werd militair bezet door Duitsland, Elzas-Lotharingen geannexeerd door Duitsland, en enige gebieden in het zuidoosten geannexeerd door Italië. Het zuidoosten bleef onbezet. Het leger werd gereduceerd tot 100,000 man maar de vloot en koloniën mocht Frankrijk behouden. Deze oplossing koos Duitsland omdat men bang was dat vloot en koloniën anders in Engelse of Amerikaanse handen zouden vallen. Aanvankelijk zag Hitler in Vichy-Frankrijk een belangrijke bondgenoot, onder meer voor oorlogsplannen tegen Gibraltar en Malta en voor het zogenaamde Madagaskar-plan (deportatie van alle joden naar Madagaskar). Vichy-Frankrijk kon de toebedachte rol echter niet spelen en meer en meer koloniën vielen in handen van de Vrije Fransen en de geallieerden. In november 1942 werd Noord-Afrika bezet waarna de Duitsers alsnog overgingen tot militaire bezetting van zuidoost-Frankrijk. Het Vichy-regime had vanaf dat moment werkelijk niets meer te vertellen en werd zowel door de geallieerden als door de Duitsers niet meer serieus genomen. Finland thumb|[[Finland]] Finland had in de Winteroorlog van 1939-1940 een ongelijke strijd moeten aanbinden tegen de Sovjet-Unie, die een deel van zijn grondgebied opeiste. De Finnen wisten de Russen aanvankelijk te verslaan maar bezweken voor de overmacht. De op vergelding beluste Finnen namen een Duits aanbod voor een bondgenootschap met beide handen aan, en namen in 1941 aan Duitse zijde deel aan de veldtocht tegen de Sovjet-Unie. Hiermee was Finland het enige democratisch geregeerde land dat zich aan de zijde van de As schaarde, hoewel het officieel niet tot dit bondgenootschap was toegetreden. Irak Irak was tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog onder Faisal II een nominaal onafhankelijk koninkrijk dat sterk van Groot-Brittannië afhankelijk was. De Britten hadden Irak in 1939 proberen ertoe te brengen de oorlog te verklaren aan Duitsland, maar de regering durfde dit men het oog op de sterke anti-Britse sentimenten onder de bevolking niet. In maart 1940 werd Rashid Ali al-Gaylani echter premier en veranderde het beleid. Rashid Ali was pro-Duits en sterk beïnvloed door Haj Amin al-Husseini, de moefti van Jeruzalem. Rasid Ali zocht contact met de As, hoewel hij zich niet openlijk (te) pro-Duits opstelde. Na vervangen te zijn als premier greep Rashid Ali op 2 april 1941 op illegale wijze de macht. Rashid Ali verwierp het Engels-Iraakse verdrag uit 1930 en zocht nu steun bij Duitsland, Vichy-Frankrijk en Italië. De Britten zetten hierop op 18 april troepen aan land in Basra, om te voorkomen dat het strategische en olierijke land afhankelijk zou worden van de As. Op 30 april leidde dit tot openlijke vijandigheden toen Iraakse troepen de Britse trachtten in te sluiten. De Iraakse troepen konden de Britse opmars niet tegenhouden en de Iraakse luchtmacht bleek ook niet tegen de Britse RAF opgewassen te zijn. Duitsland en Italië stuurden ieder een luchtmachteskader om Rashid Ali bij te staan na de vernietiging van de Iraakse luchtmacht, terwijl Vichy-Frankrijk luchtmachtbases in Syrië ter beschikking stelde. Het mocht niet baten, op 18 mei zetten de Britten de beslissende aanval in, Bagdad werd bezet, en op 31 mei 1941 werd een wapenstilstand getekend. Rasid Ali week met zijn supporters en de moefti uit naar Iran en uiteindelijk naar Duitsland. Tot 1947 zou Irak militair bezet blijven door de Engelsen. Japanse satellietstaten Door de veroveringen van het Japanse Keizerrijk waren de bestuurders afhankelijk van de plaatselijke bestuurders om alles goed te regeren. Zeker in China, uitgestrekt en groot land, was het moeilijk om het compleet door Japanners te laten besturen. Hierop bedachten ze de oplossing om marionetten staten op te richten. In naam waren deze landen onafhankelijk, maar in de praktijk waren ze erg afhankelijk van Japan, in economisch en militair opzicht. Slechts Thailand was werkelijk onafhankelijk en sloot zich uit vrije wil bij Japan en de As aan. Thailand Thailand had in het verleden een aantal nederlagen geleden tegen de Fransen, die het land veel gebied hadden gekost. Generaal-majoor Plaek Pibulsonggram (Phibun) leidde het land, was een bewonderaar van de Italiaanse leider Mussolini en liftte mee op de uitbarsting van Thais nationalisme die de Franse nederlaag in 1940 teweegbracht. Phibun voelde de Franse zwakte en wist in de Frans-Thaise oorlog de Cambodjaanse provincie Battambang te veroveren. Zijn regime begon als snel fascistische trekken te krijgen. Voorbeelden hiervan waren de op Mussolini geïnspireerde demagogiek en de haatcampagnes tegen Chinezen en andersdenkenden. Phibun had bovendien al in 1939 het land hernoemd tot Prathet Thai (land van de Thai), wat een impliciete claim inhield op door etnische Thai bewoonde gebieden buiten Thailand, en eveneens de Chinezen uitsloot. Phibun leunde derhalve meer en meer of Japan en gaf de Japanners het recht troepen via Thailand te verplaatsen. Toen Japan begin 1942 aan de oorlog deelnam en opmarcheerde sloot Phibun een alliantie met dit land, hopende een makkelijke beloning te kunnen krijgen uit een al gewonnen oorlog. Thailand bezette met Japanse hulp de Shan staten in oost-Birma en een deel van noord-Maleisië. Thailand verklaarde ook de oorlog aan de gealieerden, maar de Thaise ambassadeur in de V.S. weigerde de oorlogsverklaring af te geven, liep over, en vormde een tegenregering in ballingschap, ook bekend als de Seri Thai beweging. Seri Thai strijders rebelleerden tegen Phibuns regering en vochten mee in de geallieerde legers. In 1944 was de oorlog voor Japan zo goed als verloren en raakte ook het regime van Phibun meer en meer in het nauw. De oorlog had economische malaise veroorzaakt door het wegvallen van exportmarkten voor rijst, terwijl het gedrag van de Japanners de Thai meer en meer begon te irriteren. Bovendien werd Bangkok doelwit van geallieerde bombardementen. In juli 1944 werd Phibun dan ook afgezet en vervangen door de liberale advocaat Khuang Aphaiwong. De nieuwe regering ontruimde de bezette Britse gebieden maar trachtte de Japanners wel te vriend te houden. Na de Japanse overgave wensten de Britten Thailand te behandelen als een verslagen vijand, omdat het land voor de Japanse aanval tegen Brits-Indie en Birma onmisbare steun had geleverd en Brits gebied had bezet. De Amerikanen hadden echter weinig sympathie voor de koloniale heersers. Bovendien was Thailand een potentiële bondgenoot tegen communistische staten zoals China en Vietnam. De op Frankrijk veroverde gebieden (Battambang) dienden te worden teruggegeven, evenals de reeds ontruimde bezette gebieden in Birma en Maleisië. Thailand kwam er hierdoor met een herstel van de status quo ante bellum relatief genadig van af. Frans Indo-China Na de Franse ineenstorting in 1940 behoorde Frans Indo-China tot Vichy-Frankrijk. Japan had behoefte aan een basis in Zuidoost-Azië vanwaar het bovendien betere militaire toegang tot China had vanuit het zuid-oosten. In september 1940 verleende Vichy-Frankrijk Japan toegang tot een aantal militaire steunpunten, waardoor Frans Indo-China de facto een Japanse vazalstaat werd. Thailand voelde deze zwakte aan en na de Frans-Thaise oorlog (oktober 1940 tot 9 mei 1941) werd Frans Indo-China na Japanse bemiddeling gedwongen de provincie Battambang af te staan. Toen de oorlog voor de As verloren leek met Duitsland vrijwel verslagen, Frankrijk bevrijd en een Amerikaanse opmars in de Pacific, bezette Japan tussen 9 maart en 2 mei 1945 alsnog heel Frans Indo-China en eiste het gebied voor zichzelf op. Na de Japanse overgave viel het gebied opnieuw toe aan Frankrijk. Mantsjoekwo thumb|[[Mantsjoekwo]] Mantsjoekwo was een land gelegen in het huidige Mantsjoerije. Aan het begin van de 20e eeuw streden 3 naties om dit gebied in handen te krijgen. Oorspronkelijk behoorde dit deel tot China en kwamen de heersers van de laatste monarchie, de Qing, uit dit gebied. Deze drie landen, het Russische rijk, het Japanse rijk, en Qing-China streden voor WOI hier. De Russen waren na de oorlog tussen hen en Japan in 1904-1905 snel verdwenen uit dit toneel, omdat ze de oorlog grandioos verloren. Hierdoor was hun invloed in het gebied verdwenen. Nadat in 1912 de Qing dynastie met een coup werd verjaagd, werd China verdeeld in enkele gebieden met 'warlords'. Deze oorlogsheren streden met elkaar om de macht. Hierdoor kon Japan bijna ongestoord in de Eerste Wereldoorlog de Duitse kolonie Tsingtao veroveren en een grote invloed in Mantsoerije bemachtigen. In 1931 viel Japan Mantsoerije binnen en zette er de laatste ex-keizer, Pu-Yi, op de troon. Het land werd geregeerd door hem maar hij moest alles doen wat de Japanners hem bevolen. Mengjiang thumb|[[Mengjiang]] Met de verovering van delen van het huidige Binnen-Mongolië stichtten de Japanners in 1936 een etnisch-Mongoolse marionettenstaat, Mengjiang. Deze staat stichtten de Japanners om Mongools seperatisme in China aan te moedigen, om hun eigen controle op de bezette etnisch-Mongoolse gebieden te versterken en om wellicht in de toekomst via deze staat een claim te kunnen leggen op de onafhankelijke Mongoolse staat. Toch bleek, na het trekken van de grenzen, dat 80% van de inwoners Han-Chinees waren. In 1940 werd Mengjiang verenigd met de Chinese marionettenstaat van Wang Jingwei. Dit werd niet in de praktijk uitgevoerd, de regering bleef het land zelf besturen. Aan het hoofd van de staat en de regering stond Prins Demchugdongrub, ook Te Wang genoemd. Gedurende Operatie Augustus storm werd vanuit de Sovjet-Unie een campagne gestart waarbij Mongoolse en Sovjet troepen de laatste Japanse troepen verwijderden uit Binnen-Mongolië, Mantsoerije en Korea. Hierbij werd ook Mengjiang in de steek gelaten door de Japanners en bezet door de Sovjet-Unie. Later werd dit gebied weer een deel van China. China (Wang Jingwei) In Nanjing stichtte Wang Jingwei op 29 maart 1940 onder Japanse supervisie een marionettenregering. Deze nam verschillende bestaande kleinere marionettenstaatjes in China over en was bedoeld een tegenregering te vormen die de Guomindang en CCP het wettelijk gezag over China effectief kon betwisten en de Japanse militaire bezetting kon legitimeren. Deze regering trad in 1941 toe tot het anti-Kominternpact en verklaarde op 9 januari 1943 de oorlog aan Groot-Brittannië en de V.S. Wangs regering voerde een gelijke vlag aan die van de Republiek China, en beweerde de ware nationalistische regering van China te zijn. Verder vertoonde het regime fascistische trekken. De eigenzinnige koers en vlagkeuze leidde frequent tot botsingen met de Japanse broodheren. Op 10 november 1944 overleed Wang, en zijn rechterhand Chen Gongbo nam de regering over. Chen had echter vrijwel geen macht; de burgemeester van Shanghai, Zhou Fohai, regeerde als "eminence grise". In september 1945 gaf Chen zich over aan de Guomindang. Chen werd berecht en in 1946 geëxecuteerd. Neutraal maar sympthatiek jegens de As Spanje Spanje was na de bloedige Spaanse Burgeroorlog een militaire dictatuur geworden onder caudillo Francisco Franco. Franco's nationalistische troepen waren in deze burgeroorlog door Duitsland en Italië gesteund, en deze landen hoopten in de Tweede Wereldoorlog op enige vorm van tegenprestatie. Bovendien hoopte Franco toen in 1940 de oorlog door de As gewonnen leek door nog snel mee te doen een uitbreiding van het koloniale bezit te kunnen verwezenlijken. De verliezen van Cuba, Puerto Rico en de Filipijnen in de Spaans-Amerikaanse oorlog lagen nog immers gevoelig bij de Spanjaarden. In 1940 ontmoette Hitler Franco in Hendaye, en Franco begon te onderhandelen over eventuele deelname. Spanje was best bereid tot de As toe te treden, maar eiste hiervoor Frans Marokko, Gibraltar en Tanger op. Verder wenste het economische steun omdat Spanje zware verliezen had geleden in de burgeroorlog. Duitsland hoopte op Spaanse steun bij de eventuele verovering van Gibraltar, en op een militaire basis op de Canarische Eilanden. Het kon echter niet aan Spanje Frans bezit beloven, omdat Hitler ook steun van Vichy-Frankrijk nodig had en de Fransen niet in de armen van de geallieerden wilde drijven. Hitler had Franco dus feitelijk niets te bieden en het enige resultaat was dan ook een hafhartige vriendschapsverklaring met de Spaanse toezegging om op een niet nader gespecificeerd moment tot de As toe te treden. Voorlopig moest de As het echter zonder Spanje doen. Wel stuurde Spanje vrijwilligers, de zogenaamde Blauwe Divisie, naar de Sovjet-Unie om daar aan Duitse zijde tegen de Russen te vechten. Toen de oorlog een keer nam en de As aan de verliezende hand leek, veranderde Franco zijn politiek en werd neutraler. De Blauwe Divisie werd teruggetrokken en uiteindelijk trok Spanje zich ook uit Tanger terug, dat het in 1940 had bezet. Officieel bleef Spanje overigens de hele oorlog neutraal. Categorie:Militaire alliantie Categorie:Tweede Wereldoorlog Categorie:Tweede Wereldoorlog in Duitsland Categorie:Tweede Wereldoorlog in Italië Categorie:Tweede Wereldoorlog in Japan af:Spilmoondhede ar:قوات دول المحور (الحرب العالمية الثانية) bg:Страни от Оста bs:Sile osovine ca:Potències de l'Eix cs:Osa Berlín-Řím-Tokio cv:Тĕнĕл патшалăхĕсем da:Aksemagterne de:Achsenmächte el:Δυνάμεις του Άξονα κατά τον Β' Παγκόσμιο Πόλεμο en:Axis powers eo:Akso Berlino-Romo-Tokio es:Potencias del Eje en la Segunda Guerra Mundial et:Berliini-Rooma telg eu:Erroma-Berlin-Tokio Ardatza fa:نیروهای محور fi:Akselivallat fr:Axe Rome-Berlin-Tōkyō he:מדינות הציר hr:Sile Osovine hu:Tengelyhatalmak id:Blok Poros io:Axo Roma-Berlin-Tokyo is:Öxulveldin it:Potenze dell'Asse ja:枢軸国 ka:აქსისის ძალები ko:추축국 lt:Ašis (sąjunga) lv:Ass valstis mk:Сили на Оската ml:അച്ചുതണ്ടുശക്തികള്‍ mt:Qawwiet tal-Assi tat-Tieni Gwerra Dinjija nn:Aksemaktene no:Aksemaktene pl:Państwa Osi pt:Eixo (história) ro:Puterile Axei ru:Страны нацистского блока scn:Assi sh:Sile Osovine simple:Axis countries sl:Sile osi sr:Силе осовине sv:Axelmakterna ta:இரண்டாம் உலகப் போரின் அச்சு நாடுகள் te:అక్ష రాజ్యాలు th:ฝ่ายอักษะ tr:Mihver Devletleri uk:Країни Осі vi:Phe Trục zh:轴心国